


What I Need

by KleoHoney



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Affection, Bath, Comfort, Crying, F/M, Fluff, Hand Job, Relaxing, mission, possessive, sensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23949289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KleoHoney/pseuds/KleoHoney
Summary: Steve Rogers knows what he needs after a mission.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 129





	What I Need

There was nothing worse than coming back on the Quinjet after a mission. Whether it had gone bad or good, the aftermath was always the same. Quiet, heavy atmosphere. Everyone too overwhelmed by their own thoughts to make small talk. Even Tony, with his quick wit and sarcasm could never bring himself to talk. It had become routine, a necessity.

Steve receded into his own head during these times. He thought of you, waiting for him at home. Wide smile, soft skin, open legs. It was easy to forget everything else. 

Technically, Steve was officially a resident of the Tower. But not long after meeting you, he’d realised that home was really wherever you were. He would follow you to the ends of the earth and back just to see your face. 

He had struck gold with you. Someone willing to put up with the strange hours, bruises and cuts, weeks apart. You had the patience of a saint and he would spend forever being thankful for it. 

Steve remembered talking to Natasha and Sam. He remembered getting off of the Quinjet and being told he needed to go to the Medical Bay. He remembered blatantly ignoring that and instead heading straight out the Tower, heading wherever he felt like he needed to be.

He remembered being unsurprised when his heart lead him to your door.

“Hey,” your fingers curled around the door, your smile shy and sleepy. “I’ve been waiting for you. Want to come in?”

_Of course you had._

He slipped by you, his heart fluttering at the brush of your body against his. You awed him with your ability to make him feel like a teenage boy; stumbling over words, blushing, laughing too loud and always so _fucking_ hard. His cock ached in the tight fit of his suit but his wounds ached more so he ignored it.

“You’re still wearing your suit?” you locked the door and turned on the hall light. “Did you get checked over before you came?”

Steve ignored your question and stepped forward, draping his large form over yours. His thick arms wrapped around your shoulders and your waist. He held you as if you were something precious.

You _felt_ precious when you were with him.

You sank into his embrace. Your arms could barely reach around his torso but you tried anyway, holding tight. When he came home like this, tired and lost, you wished you were big enough to wrap him in your arms and hide him from the rest of the world. You saw the protests, the Anti-Avengers groups; they didn’t deserve him. Steve and the others risked their lives on the regular so that normal people could live normal lives. People were so blind, so selfish, and it got you so mad. 

“Bath?” you asked. Both of you could do with the distraction and it was the only way to get a proper look at Steve’s injuries.

You knew he had a high pain tolerance but sometimes it seemed as if you felt enough pain for the both of you. Steve Rogers carried the weight of the world on his shoulders and you would do anything to get him to share it with you. You had long ago accepted that he would never put it down but you could at least bear it together.

Ushering him into the bathroom was easy. He was still hollow, like a ghost. Not completely with you, yet. It was alright because you knew how to get him back. You knew how to make sure every single piece of him was right where it should be.

You put the plug in the bath and twisted on the hot water. You listened to the sound of straps pulling off and buckles being undone behind you. Your cheeks flushed but you held off turning around. There wasn’t anything sexual about this. Steve Rogers turned you on like nobody before but sometimes just tenderness and gentle affection was more important.

You dumped several dollops of bubble bath into the water and watched as the water began to froth up. Steve liked to smell like you, take you with him wherever he went, so you would make sure that he could. The smell of vanilla rose from the water and you breathed in, smiling. 

Finally, you turned. Your lips parted as you took Steve in. Every scrape, cut and bruise you felt as keenly as if they were your own. Thankfully, there was nothing serious. Thank God for small miracles.

Steve’s lips quirked, eyes meeting yours. “You should see the other guy.”

You huffed a laugh. No doubt the ‘other guy’ was beaten senseless and probably dead. It weighed on Steve, though, all the killing. All of these missions with no end in sight would do the same to anyone. But you held on to the fact that there would, one day, be an End. A last mission, where he would come home, curl up in your arms and still be there in the morning.

You beckoned him forward. It wasn’t hard to keep your eyes above his waist. You could spend all day looking into Steve’s eyes, attempting to decipher all the emotions that flickered through them. Maybe one day you could.

Steve slid by you, his naked chest pressing against yours. There was plenty of room, he just needed to feel close. Wanted to make sure that you were there. 

He sighed as he slipped into the water. You reached over to turn off the water, blinking through the rising steam. You waited until he settled before reaching over and grabbing the sponge. You poured body wash on it, the same one that you always used.

Softly running the sponge over Steve’s shoulders, you stared at the back of his head. You could almost cry sometimes. This strong, intelligent, independent man came to you for comfort. Some people resented their partners for dumping all their problems on them. You could never. In fact, you would strap on a suit and go out there with him if you could. 

“It went well.” he finally spoke. He shifted. “The mission, I mean. I...I’m just getting tired of it all.”

“I understand,” you felt empathy beyond words, “and I understand why you feel you can’t stop. But, Steve, you do more than any normal man.”

His eyelashes fluttered as you began to wash down his arm, careful of the cuts and bruises. “I am no normal man.”

“Maybe not on the outside.” you slid your fingers into his, holding his arm out the water. “But on the inside you are the same Steve Rogers from the 1920s. Even without this body, you would be all strapped up and fighting aliens the best you could.”

He laughed, his shoulders relaxing. “You should meet Bucky. I think you could share a lot of stories with you.”

You chuckled and continued washing Steve’s torso. When the sponge went over his nipples he shuddered and you pretended not to notice. 

“I...” he licked his lips, eyes uncertain, “I think you still would have loved me.”

You glanced up. “If what?”

“If I was still that skinny kid. The one who was constantly ill and had no idea when to back down.” Steve trailed wet fingers up your arms. “You would have still loved me.”

“Ahhh,” your smile widened, “so now you’re beginning to catch on. I love Steve Rogers first, not Captain America.”

His eyes sparkled and he leaned forward, pressing his lips to yours. “I love you.”

“Mmm,” you pulled away, shaking your head. “Not yet.”

He rolled his eyes but relaxed back. You continued to wash his body, head to toe, ignoring his heavy cock whenever it brushed against your hand. You could hear his breaths deepening and when you looked up, his eyes were a dark blue. He watched your every mood, pink lips parted.

You shifted until you were leaning over the bath. The side of the tub pressed uncomfortably into your stomach but you hardly noticed. You shared another kiss, this time deepening it with tongue and quiet moans. A wet hand cupped the back of your neck and Steve held you to him, taking whatever you had to give.

When you pulled away, your cheeks were on fire and you ached between your thighs. Steve pressed his forehead to yours and his tongue darted out to lick your lips. He watched as your hand trailed down his stomach, soft skin but defined muscles just below the surface. Steve flexed and you enjoyed the feeling of power, letting your eyes flutter shut.

Your hand continued it’s decent until it met the warm flesh of his cock. Silky, hard, all for you. You squeezed the way you knew he liked, licking your lips at the obscene moan it drew from him.

“Oh, God,” he whispered your name like a prayer.

You began to move your hand, sure and sharp strokes. Steve rocked up into your palm, sending bath water sloshing over the edges of the bath. You couldn’t have cared less; you had a beautiful man to take care of first. You tightened your grip until is verged on painful, revelling in the short gasps that ghosted past Steve’s lips.

“I need it,” his eyes met yours, “I need you. Fuck, I need you.”

“Not yet,” you whispered, “let me do this for you first.”

A pretty flush was working it’s way down Steve’s neck to his chest. His nipples stood out and you brushed a finger over them. He shuddered hard, cock jerking in your grasp. 

You took pity and finally sped up, watching as Steve’s mouth hung open and his head fell back. His cock was flushed an angry red.

“Yes yes yes yes,” he spoke frantically. One hand shot up to tangle in your hair, wrenching your head back so he could lean forward and suck on the skin between your neck and shoulder. It hurt and you loved it.

Warm spurts of cum shot over your hand, the rest of it dispersing into the bath. You watched blearily as Steve came down from his high, never removing his face from your neck.

You didn’t even speak when you felt the wetness on your skin. Instead you lifted a hand to the back of his head, holding him there and stroking softly. It was no good to keep everything cooped up inside, but a Steve Rogers tried his hardest every damn time. All you could do was remind him that he didn’t have to.

“Whatever you need, Steve.” you softly spoke. “Whatever you need.”


End file.
